


For Your Entertainment

by Draycarla



Series: Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Extremely Dubious Consent, Filming, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not fully incest but Sam and Matt are both fucking Shiro, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Referenced Physical Assault, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: Awoken and dragged from the cell by the aliens that took them from Kerberos, Shiro has to take charge of a situation he's not sure can end well for them that involves 'entertaining' these aliens. All he can do is try and guide Matt and Sam through this hell and try and end it as soon as possible, despite the fact they're being filmed.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Sam Holt/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro, Sam Holt/Shiro
Series: Bottom!Shiro Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bottom Shiro Week 2020





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day three of Bottom!Shiro week, and oh my GOD this was a nightmare to tag.
> 
> I HIGHLY ADVISE TO FOLLOW THE TAGS.  
> Though everyone's consenting as well as they can to being forced into this, no one is happy about it AT ALL. So that's why it has both the non and dubcon tags because situationally it's a bit of both. For the purpose of this fic, both Sam and Matt are at most heterosexual, although Matt may have a potential sexuality crisis part way through.
> 
> Out of all of them, this is probably the worst one. 
> 
> Prompts used are: Filming/photography, toys/games, guided masturbation, imprisonment/held captive, and of course non/dubcon.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy.

In the middle of the 'night', or it was Shiro's best guess, the alien and his robot entourage came to their cell. Him, Matt, and Sam were dragged to a large room with a handful of other aliens, and smaller robots floating about with a single bag in the centre of the room. There was only one order: entertain. Sam had clocked the nature of the orders first, and in his fear dared to argue back. The purple alien who dragged them here simply reiterated his point, and Sam had a broken nose and bruising around his face to show he understood. Shiro'd had to restrain Matt, then them both when the alien ripped the pitifully thin suit Sam wore away, and settled in a seat along with the others. Their strange, glowing yellow eyes just watching the three intensely. It was then Shiro took charge of the situation, perhaps against his better judgement, but he could worry about that later. For now, he had directions to give to people who felt like family, doing things family _really_ didn't do.

“M-Matt,” Shiro grit out through his teeth, “I need you just to take it slower with the toy.” He tried to offer a kind smile back, but Matt's head was turned the other way, body drawn up so tightly in revulsion.

“I-I'm...I'm-” Matt's screwed-shut eyes twitched.

“I know you're sorry,” Shiro soothed, “you just don't have experience. That's why,” he bit his tongue, hand pausing along Sam's shaft, “it's better it's this way.” Shiro's voice fell as with reticence, he turned his attention back to Sam. He too had his eyes closed, silently sat there shaking as he nursed his nose. The blood was still running. Shiro understood why Sam struggled to get hard, and Shiro couldn't blame him because _he_ didn't want to do this to him either.

“I'm sorry I have to do this.” Shiro swallowed as he offered a firmer stroke. “I...hope you can just imagine it's Colleen.” One bleary eye cracked open and looked down at Shiro. With a defeated sigh from Sam, clearly biting back whatever it was he was going to say, he turned his head away. Whether it was shame or disgust, Shiro didn't know, and frankly never wanted _to_ know. His chest could only knot up as he brought his lips down around Sam's cock; himself turning back to thoughts of Adam or the times with Tex or Iverson.

Shiro wasn't sure if he was pleased with Matt's improvement as he pulled himself off Sam to check around again.

“Matt,” he cleared his throat, “move up to the next size.”

“The next one looks,” Matt pointed vaguely in the direction of the toys laid out, “painful.”

“Don't worry about me, lets just get through this as painlessly as possible.” Not that Shiro could say much; the position was getting too much after being off his meds for an unknown amount of time. At a guess, since the aliens hadn't said...anything about how completely awkward this must look, Shiro was going to _hazard_ a guess that maybe _this_ was 'sexy' to them, and if that was the case, they were more monstrous then he initially gave them credit for. Matt eased out the toy with a lot of care, and after a few seconds, ears pricking to the wet sounds as Matt worked in the saliva that was having to constitute as lube, Shiro felt the girthy tip press against his burning hole. It was going to hurt. Shiro sighed in defeat, reaching a hand between his legs, and started slowly stroking himself as he went back down on Sam, trying to keep his focus on anything else but the toy as Matt eased the tip in with choked little whimpers. Once the worst of it was in, those ridges making Shiro's body burn and shake, his muscles naturally retracted it in, clinging around the invasive thing. A hiss escaped Matt's lips, his shaking hand still resting on Shiro's naked ass.

Sam felt disgusted at himself, despite Shiro's advice to try and ease this whole situation along. Here was Shiro again, saving him and them, and what did he have to show for it outside of a broken nose and being hit by something akin to a brick? As a father he'd failed his son, and as their commanding officer, he'd failed them too. Sam bit down on his fingers tightly as Shiro all but choked himself upon him. His body reacted as Sam knew it would to such sensations, but it was the idea in his head that he would have to likely take Shiro against both their wills that made him sick, made this entire thing prolonged. He couldn't even look at Matt. They were an open, affectionate family, sure, but Sam never wanted to be here for what he suspected was Matt's first time, and he could sense the nervousness and fear coming off his son in waves. Sam wanted to help coax him along, but that in itself was fucked up. Then there was the cold, dead feeling in his gut; he was being made to betray his wife. He wondered if she could even look at him again after all of this, if he ever saw her again.

“I'm so sorry, Shiro.” Sam whispered, swiping at his eyes.

“I'm sorry too.” There was a harder, rougher edge to Shiro's voice as he spoke, and then a hot puffy breath of air danced across Sam's wet skin.

Shiro jerked when he felt Matt's fingers – albeit shaking – brush against his thigh as he pushed and pulled the toy about. He kept working on Sam, wondering if he'd ever get the guy hard enough not to go soft mid-way through what was expected. Those fingers stroked up and down, moving slowly closer to the space between his legs. With a soft little gasp from Matt's lips as they brushed against the back of Shiro's balls, the only thing Shiro could hope to do to make him feel...'comfortable', was arch his body down, raising his rear with a put-on moan. It was better to let Matt think he was doing okay with this, only if to ease the hesitance from both the Holts a fraction. _Think of the time with Tex._ Shiro took Matt's hand in his, ignoring the little hiss, and gently guided him around to his own cock. Shiro closed Matt's hand around it, and slowly eased it up and down his length, squeezing a bit tighter in a bid for Matt to understand this was the best pace and pressure. When he let go, Matt kept the same pace, a shuddering breath from behind him as Shiro started to press himself back into the toy. Shiro returned his attention to Sam, now able put more efforrt there as he curled his fingers around the base.

Matt could feel those glowing eyes burning through him, and on some occasions, picked up noises that sounded almost irritated. He couldn't see his dad hurt again, or Shiro, and he didn't want to be either for that matter. Sure, he'd watched porn and had an idea what to do, and okay, a guy would have a pretty good idea on how to please another. This wasn't the situation where Matt wanted to start doubting his sexuality, or what turned him on, or anything like that. Matt swallowed when he felt the dampness at the head of Shiro's cock. Maybe if he'd been braver, he could have taken Shiro's place. At least Shiro _knew_ what he was doing, he had that experience Matt didn't. At least Shiro 'liked' it in as much capacity as he could, and all those little noises stirred something. Matt tensed as the strange little pyramid-shaped robot floated around, coming to focus solely in front of his face, before floating up and over his head. With the dregs of what remaining dignity Matt thought he had, as he looked over at the toy selection again, then back at Shiro, maybe it was time to try and end this quickly.

“S-Shiro,” Matt squeaked, “d-do you think we...I...what're we doing? Who's going, uh...first?” His fingers brushed over the dampness again, earning a small jerk from Shiro underneath.

Shiro glanced up at Sam, their eyes meeting for a few seconds. It didn't need to be said out loud what needed to be done. They both knew Sam just couldn't stay hard enough for it come, or just couldn't at all. Matt wouldn't last nearly as long. Shiro pushed himself off and sat up for the first time on his knees in what felt like hours.

“Come closer,” Shiro swallowed, working out how to go about this, “and get as comfortable as you can.” Matt did as instructed. Keeping a firm pace with Sam, who'd shut his eyes again, Shiro leaned down and brought their foreheads together. “I promise we'll get through this together; you'll do fine, Matt.” Shiro wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure himself or Matt at this stage. Whether any of them could look at each other the same after all this was over was anyone's guess. Matt's usually bright eyes looked twitchy and puffy like he was about to cry, and Shiro had to look away. He pressed tiny, fleeting kisses over Matt's cheek and down his neck. In doing so, Shiro found at least one sensitive spot that yielded a sharp intake, and so he stayed there, trailing his remaining hand down over soft flesh. His other wrist was aching, but Shiro had to just keep going. One of the floating drones hovered close by, and he glowered with every ounce of hatred he could for these bastard aliens. They'd get out of here, some how and some way, they will. He didn't mean to graze teeth against Matt's neck, but it was between the anger and the surprise of finding how much pre Matt'd made already.

When Shiro finally stopped attacking his neck, Matt hated how he cried out, as with a quick lick, Shiro took him down to the base with a small throaty noise. The vibrations felt...good, but weird. Matt dared to crack open his eyes again, following the curve of Shiro's spine down to his head, then back again across his shoulders. Shiro's skin was raised, covered in goosebumps, and the one arm supporting his weight held a worrying tremor. It was then his eyes did the one thing Matt knew they shouldn't, which was follow it round and- _no_. Matt jerked violently, thrusting so hard upwards he made Shiro choke. His friend snapped away from him, grabbing around his throat as he coughed and wheezed, eyes watering.

“S-Shiro, I'm sorry!” Matt caught his father's eye upon him. The gaze held, some unspoken shame they both shared between them, and then he couldn't look any more. The little robot came back again, immensely curious as Shiro doubled over, trying to regulate his breathing.

“I think,” Shiro finally said, “you should be okay enough.” He steadied himself as best he could, and with a dark hue across his cheeks, Shiro reached round and pulled out the toy. Shiro spat into his hand, and with a focus Matt wish he had, Shiro prepped himself as best he could.

Back on hands and knees, Shiro directed Matt behind him, and Sam back in front. Shiro shuffled back, reaching between his legs and with further instruction, helped guide Matt in past his aching entrance. With a sigh, Shiro took Sam back in his mouth and just focused on ending this hell. Something akin to relief, if it could be called that, came when he felt Matt grope round between his thighs as he leaned over Shiro's body, taking each thrust small and shallow at first. _Just build up some confidence_. Shiro thought as his nose brushed against coarse hair. Sam made some choked sound, and Shiro eventually felt one of his hands plant gently at the back of his skull, cautiously stroking above the base of his hairline on his neck. For all this hell, it was these unspoken 'thank you's' that spurred Shiro on, canting his hips back to try and meet Matt's creeping erratic thrusting and sharp little breaths. The grip around Shiro's cock was getting tighter to almost painful levels, but he just soldiered through.

Pity is what he felt when Matt, after apologising as he lost himself to sharper, frantic thrusting, came with a sharp sob. Shiro could feel hot tears against his side, then the shudder and cracked whimper when Matt finally broke down on top of him. Matt just apologised over and over while he continued to fist Shiro's cock. With Sam, well, he'd only been able to taste pre before he fell from hardness again. Whether Sam had impotence issues or not, it hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things; they were all humiliated, degraded, past the point of no return. The droid was lurking again, that stupid light just on them – _on him_. Shiro pulled himself from Sam, glowering at the thing with all teeth. What possessed him next, he didn't know, but Shiro grabbed for the thing. It moved from his reach, then back over to the seated crowd. The three of them cast their gazes back to the disturbingly silent group.

“We're fucking done!” Shiro snapped as he came up to his haunches, a shaking arm gripping Matt with all the protective will he had. “Are you happy?” Shiro could feel Matt's come start to slip from inside him. He growled, and grit his teeth hard. “Are you entertained?” They watched the alien who'd dragged them here; one with a line of black spikes or horns that they'd met on the bridge of this ship, rise and move towards them. Those cold eyes looked between the three.

“It is a start. You are not done yet.”

Sam, Matt, and Shiro all shouted out in protest. Shiro found himself standing too quickly but still moving. The alien moved too, and then there was pain, terrified voices, someone shouting his name. All Shiro could hear was a rising, high-pitched noise in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tomorrow will be the Shotor, which I can HOPEFULLY finish up soon enough!  
> See you all again soon for another wonderful fic! Take care!


End file.
